1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transport device capable of correcting winding curl of a medium such as a paper sheet and a recording apparatus incorporated with the transport device, and to a transport device including a pair of transport rollers that transports the medium and a recording apparatus incorporated with the transport device.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses thus far developed include a printer having a pair of transport rollers that transport in a horizontal direction a continuous paper sheet wound off from a state wound in a roll shape, and a decurl roller that nips the paper sheet in collaboration with the downstream one of the pair of transport rollers in the direction in which the sheet is transported (hereinafter, transport direction). The decurl roller serves to bend the paper sheet supported by the pair of transport rollers in a direction opposite to the direction of the curl originating from the winding, to thereby correct such winding curl of the paper sheet, for example as disclosed in JP-A-2012-162367. The cited document also discloses a printer including the transport roller and the decurl roller that nips and bends the paper sheet in collaboration with the transport roller to thereby correct the winding curl of the paper sheet, the transport roller and the decurl roller being mounted in the transport route along which the continuous paper sheet wound off from the roll is transported.
The pair of transport rollers are configured to transport the paper sheet curled by winding in the horizontal direction, and hence the surface of the paper sheet curled in a concave shape may float from the transport roller, and the position to support the paper sheet to be bent may be shifted. When the position to support the paper sheet is shifted, the paper sheet is unable to be sufficiently bent in the direction opposite to the curling direction, and the winding curl is unable to be effectively corrected.
Such a drawback is commonly seen in transport devices that transport a medium curled by winding and recording apparatuses including such a transport device in general, not only in the transport device that transports the paper sheet and the printer that performs recording on the paper sheet.
In addition, in the case of transporting the paper sheet curled by winding or bending the paper sheet in the transport route, the curled paper sheet may be caught by a component constituting the transport route thereby causing a paper jam. Since the paper sheet is nipped between the transport roller and the decurl roller, the paper sheet may be torn upon being pulled so as to remove the paper jam, and a piece of the paper sheet torn away may remain on the transport route. Thus, it is difficult to perform the maintenance work for removing the paper jam, for the transport route configured as above.
Again, the mentioned drawback is commonly seen in transport devices that include a pair of transport rollers configured to nip a medium therebetween and recording apparatuses including such a transport device in general, not only in the transport device that transports the paper sheet and the printer that performs recording on the paper sheet.